the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Case is On/Getting Toto's Help (The Great Duck Detective Version)
(Back at the house, thunder flashed as everyone looked at the picture. Kiki and Jiji finally explained what was happening as Drake used his bubble pipe, doing some thinking) Drake: (Seriously) This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements, its many twists and turns. Tank: (In bewilderment) So what does that mean? Honker: (Translating what Drake just said) It means there is a good reason why Kiki’s parents were kidnapped, Tank. Drake: (Turning to Kiki and Jiji) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. Jiji: (In concern) It's just as she said. Kiki: And then my parents were gone. Riku: (Scratching his head a bit) Wow, this is a toughie. Gosalyn: What do you make of it, Dad? (Kiki, Jiji, Gene, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby followed Drake as the duck paced around a bit) Drake: Hmmm, Negaduck’s group’s up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. Sora: The question is, what would they want with two people who make toys? Huey: (With an eager smile) Maybe he wanted them to make toys? Dewey: (With an eager smile) I sure would want them to make some for me! Louie: (With an eager smile) You, me, and Huey altogether, Dewey! Gene: (Sharply) Hey, I doubt Mr. and Mrs. Witherspoon would be useful in that way! (Kiki, Gene, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby stopped near the window and looked out. Then Kiki and Webby screamed in horror as a familiar bowling ball-shaped bat Digimon, a familiar dark boy, a familiar rat, a familiar water dog, and two familiar ducks peeked in, thunder striking) Jiji: (Frantically) Someone is outside! (The others turned just as Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four ducked in time) Terra: Quickly, guys! Drake: We've not a moment to lose! (Drake rushed to the door) Launchpad: We're right behind you, DW! Scrooge: (Quickly) Come on, Launchpad! (The others, except the kids, followed Drake and Terra, heading outside. By the time they look around, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are long gone) Launchpad: Looks like our friends has blown the coop. (They looked down to see the muddy footprints on the ground) Launchpad: Hello? Scrooge: No sign of the blackguards anywhere. Roxas: Not quite, guys. Ventus: They left some rather unusual footprints. Chirithy: Obviously. Drake: They obviously belong to the same fiends who abducted the girl's parents; Negaduck's group's human, bat Digimon, and mutant lackeys! (Launchpad picked up a set of headphones and CD player) Launchpad: Er, DW? (Scrooge picked up a strand of black hair, a purple feather strand, and a teddy bear with razor teeth before giving them to Drake) Scrooge: Looks like our "Friends" left us a clue. Drake: (Taking the items) Aha! Excellent work, you two! (He runs back inside, laughing a bit. Inside the house, Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth did their best to comfort the scared cat and children) Mrs. Beakley: Now! There's nothing to be afraid of, children. (Suddenly, Drake excitedly rushed back in, forcing the girls to pull the Kiki, Jiji, and the ducklings aside while glaring at their boss. He can be so insensitive) Duckworth: What is with him lately? Mrs. Beakley: I don't know. He's probably excited about something crazy. Scrooge: (Coming inside) The scoundrels are quite gone. Drake: (Throwing his bathrobe off) Ha ha ha! But not for long, Miss Wallaby! Kiki: (Annoyed) Witherspoon! Darkwing: (Putting on a purple long-sleeved coat with four gold buttons) Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our Digimon, human, and animal friends until they lead us to the girls’ parents. Kiki: (Hopefully) Then you'll get my parents back? (She hugged Drake while his group changed out of their pajamas into their main attires) Drake: (Pushing the girl off of himself) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. (Putting on a purple mask) Now, hurry along, everyone! We must be off to Toto's. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (A bit puzzled) Toto's? Gosalyn: (Surprised and delighted) You mean Toto's house? (She, the rest of Drake’s group, and Launchpad knew of Toto, so this could mean a reunion is in order) Drake: (Putting on a dark purple cape with a dark pink color inside) Oh, you all must meet him. (Putting on a purple fedora with a black ribbon) He is the right one for this task. (Tank became surprised that Drake (Now Darkwing Duck) would want him, the rest of the former’s group, and Launchpad’s group to come along) Tank: You-you want us to come? Darkwing: Ha! (He breathes on his magnifying glass before wiping it with a yellow handkerchief) I should think a bunch of stouthearted Justice Ducks like you guys would leap at the chance for adventure. (To Launchpad's group) Right? Launchpad: (Agreed) Indeed. Honker: (Chuckling) Well, we are rather curious. Launchpad's group: Count us in. (Kiki (Now wearing her coat and scarf) and Jiji ran to catch up with the Justice Ducks and Launchpad's group, with Kiki grabbing her beret and putting it on) Jiji: Wait for us! Kiki: We're coming too! (During the rush to get to the others, she accidentally knocked aside the violin on the chair, causing it to fall. Darkwing gasped as he dove down, catching it in time) Darkwing: (Sternly) What? Certainly not! (He puts the violin back onto the chair) This is no business for children! Kiki: (Looking offended) Hey! I’m not a child anymore. I’m a teenager now. Jiji: (Hopefully) Are we going to take a cab? (Kiki (Happy again) put a lot of raw fish into bags and in her coat pocket. Darkwing sighs as he put his hands over the girl’s forehead) Darkwing: My dear, I think neither you nor Jiji understand. (He took the Kiki’s hands before making her face him; Jiji turned to face Darkwing himself) It will be quite dangerous. Launchpad: Well, we can bring Kiki and Jiji along! Scrooge: My guys and I can keep an eye on them. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene: (Saluting) Woodchuck's honor! Darkwing: I told you, it will be quite dangerous. (He prepared to sit down, only to hear a crushing noise. The duck yelped as he sat up and pulled out a familiar violin that he accidentally broke in half upon sitting on it) Duckworth: Uh, watch out for the violin, sir. (Darkwing groan in frustration) Darkwing: Why you, look at...! Female voice: What's going on, honey? (Everyone saw someone coming into the place with seven teenagers, two boys and five girls. The figure is a female anthro duck with a slender, slim physique, white feathers, an orange beak, big black hair with gray streaks (Similar to Frankenstein’s bride’s hair), hidden feet (Similar to Morticia’s hidden feet), lavender eyeshadow, a red medium-sleeved long dress, and a gold neck brooch. She is Morgana Macawber, Darkwing's loving wife and partner. The first teenage boy is a 17 year old boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, short, spiky, blond hair, and wearing baggy, medium blue capris, a short, dark gray vest with black and red checkers on the ends, a white tanktop decorated with a splack drawn skull and crossbones, a red wristband with small, dark gray stones on his left wrist, and dark gray shoes with black and red checkered tips and two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He is Hayner. The last teenage boy is a 15 year old heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, short, black, spiky hair and eyebrows, and wearing a dark gray headband, a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes and torso — that also sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, "The Bouncer" — black pants with dark gray lining, white socks, red, orange, yellow, and white shoes with black soles, and a yellow, orange, and brown striped bandana around his neck. He is Pence. The first teenage girl is a 16 year old girl with short chin-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black stringed necklace with a silver bead, a pink skort with black ruffles on the right and fuchsia, black, and white checkered ruffles on the left, a white tanktop, a black belt with a silver buckle, a pink sleeveless hoodie with a black interior and shoulder padding, two small black fake cat ears on the top of the hood, dark gray pockets, a gray zipper, and fourteen silver buttons, and black boots. She is Kairi, Sora's wife and partner. The second teenage girl is the same age as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Roxas' wife and partner. The third teenage girl is a 15 year old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Xion, Riku's wife and partner. The fourth teenage girl is a 20 year old woman with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. She is Aqua, Terra's wife and partner. And the last teenage girl is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders, and wearing a dark gray tanktop with red rims, red plaid capris, a red necklace with a ruby pendant, a red bracelet with small, black beads on her right wrist, red socks, and dark blue and black shoes with red laces. She is Olette, Ventus' wife and partner) Darkwing: (Suddenly glad to see her) Hello, Morgana. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus: Hey, Kairi, (Xion,) (Namine,) (Aqua,) (Olette,) Hayner, and Pence. Kiki: (Smiling at Morgana's group) Oh, you must be Drake… (Corrects herself) Er, I mean…. Darkwing Duck's wife and partner! Along with Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette, as well as Hayner and Pence. Jiji: (Laughing) Pretty ladies. Morgana: (Giggles, then composes herself) Uh… (Concerned) Am I interrupting something here? Namine: What's going on? Roxas: We're going to stop some bad guys and help this girl save her parents. (Morgana's group got surprised) Riku: And we're going to get into dangerous stuff. Sora: Isn't that cool? Morgana: Wait, rescue? Aqua: Really? Kairi: Count us in! (Darkwing got concerned. He and his group love their wives, but he couldn't bear to see them get themselves in danger) Namine: Yeah, we're coming with! Xion: Yeah! Hayner: Adventure time! Pence: Yeah! Olette: And like you always say, Darkwing; Let's get dangerous! Darkwing: Gah, no, no! (Groans a bit) Morgana, young ladies, young men! You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is FINAL!! (Later, inside the flat on the other side of the building, a secret wall design is opening up and Darkwing peeks out to make sure it's safe. Kiki, Jiji, and Morgana's group peeked out, making Darkwing frown in annoyance) Darkwing: (Sternly) And not a word out of you guys, do I make myself clear? Morgana: (Chuckles a bit) Well, the cute eyes did help in getting you to submit, mister. Darkwing: (Blushing) Well.... (Kairi shushed everyone as she saw two figures approaching. Darkwing quickly closed the doorway in time as the two figures, Baron and Muta are preparing to take a leave of their own) Baron: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program, Muta. Interesting, I wish to introspect. Muta: But Baron, that music is dull. Baron: Now, come on! (Then the two anthro cats leave. When the coast is clear, the group came out of the secret entrance and looked around for this Toto) Darkwing: Toto! Gosalyn: Here, boy! Kiki: (Whispering to Scrooge) Who is Toto? Scrooge: Well, Kiki, Toto, he is, uh, he..... Webby: Darkwing, who is Toto anyway? Darkwing: Oh, you will love him! Launchpad: That's right. Toto is.... (Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching, making most of the group yelp. The maker of the footsteps stopped, causing some of the newcomers to gasp in surprise. A figure who made that noise is an enormous male Cairn Terrier with brown fur, triangular ears with pink interiors, black eyes, and a black nose. He is Toto) Darkwing: Ah, here he is now! (He introduced his group to Toto) Darkwing: Guys, this is Toto. Gene: (Patting Toto's nose) Uh, hi, Toto. (Toto growled at Gene, making the duck boy grin nervously. Darkwing and Tank pushed Toto back) Tank: Come on, Toto, stop that! He's a friend. Darkwing: Toto, cease! Desist! Ha! (Toto sniffed a bit and began to sniff around the room) Morgana: Tsk, tsk, sorry about that, guys. Kairi: Toto has the most amazing sense of smell for any ally Darkwing's group, Sora, and I've worked with. Olette: But he can be frisky. Xion: (Sighs) Or in this case, a bit lack of trusting. (Darkwing, Roxas, and Namine chuckled a bit. Toto stopped near another chair where Kiki and Jiji were hiding at. They cautiously came out of hiding then smiled to Toto, who smiled happily at them) Kiki: (With a happy giggle) Hello, Toto! Jiji: Hi, Toto! (Kiki took Jiji’s paw and placed it on Toto’s nose, and Toto sniffed them) Kiki: (Giggling) Silly doggie! Jiji: He’s funny! Kiki: Would you like some fish? (She took a fish from her coat pocket and held it. Toto accepted the fish from her hand, much to her delight) Kairi: (With a giggle) Aw, how cute. Xion: Looks like Kiki and Jiji made a new friend. Riku: (Proudly) Yeah! (Xion blushes at the comment) Darkwing: All right, Toto! (He reached into his pocket for the CD player and headphones, the hair strand, feather strand, and razor toothed teddy bear) Darkwing: I want you to..... (Of course, Darkwing turned and yelped in alarm. Toto is being belly-rubbed by both Morgana's group, Webby, and Kiki) Webby: (Giggling) I guess he is a playful type. (Darkwing irritatingly whistled loudly, causing Toto to roll his head back. The duck knight cleared his throat while tapping his foot) Morgana: Okay, okay, time for business, come on! (She motioned to her group, Webby, and Kiki, who then slid off Toto's belly, landing right into Scrooge and Sora's group's arms. Toto then got back onto his feet) Morgana: (Encouraging Toto) Okay, go on. Darkwing: Now, Toto. I want you to find.... These fiends! (He took out the CD player and headphones, hair strand, feather strand, and razor toothed teddy bear, causing Toto to snarl furiously and making Darkwing do the same thing) Darkwing: Yes, you know those types. Six villains! Six scoundrels! Electric-powered! Plant-like! A dark human! (Toto stopped growling in confusion) Darkwing: (Explaining) Oh. They're four evil mutants, a bat-type Digimon, and a dark teenage boy. (Toto nodded in realization, and then he continued growling) Darkwing: (Smiling in determination) Yeah, that's the spirit, you got it! Got their scents? (Toto nodded a bit with a smile) Darkwing: Good boy, good boy, now.... (Darkwing turned and saw Toto smiling to the others. Unbelievable! Does no one take anything seriously around here?! Darkwing groaned as he got in front of the group) Darkwing: Miss Willerstein! Kiki, Jiji, Darkwing’s group, except Darkwing, and Morgana and Launchpad’s groups: (Irritated) WITHERSPOON!! Darkwing: Whatever! Now then, your parents are good as found soon enough. Honker: All right. Gosalyn: Now! (She makes a pointer pose) Sic 'em! (Toto rushed off.... And accidentally stomped over Darkwing, knocking him down in the progress. As he groaned a bit, Morgana helped him up) Morgana: Are you okay? Darkwing: I'm fine. (Then he recovered and charged ahead) Honker: (Laughing) Come on, yoicks and away, tally ho and all that! (He laughs a bit as he and the others chased after Toto quickly. The rest of the group eventually got onto Toto’s back, riding him as he sniffed around on the street ground. He then howled before running to the direction of where he is smelling Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four. As the gang held on, Darkwing couldn't help but laugh) Darkwing: The thrill of the hunt, eh, guys guys? Launchpad: (Holding onto Toto’s tail, nervously) Yeah, I guess so, DW. Darkwing: (In determination) We should be getting close. (Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four won't be far now. They will find the six and follow those fiends to Negaduck’s group’s lair) Coming up: After they meet up with and recruit Kiki's boyfriend and three more Justice Ducks members, the group find that Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are hidden somewhere in a closed toy story. But during the search for the perpetrators and clues after the heroes split up, Kiki, Gosalyn, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, and Morgana end up getting kidnapped by Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies